Warlords of Olathe
Warlords of Olathe The warlords of Olathe are the most powerful people of Olathe after the event of the White Flash. Each warlord dominates a certain area as their turf. The top 9 warlord's names are listed on The List, a higher rank indicating a stronger warlord. 3 Warlords dominate the West side of Olathe and 6 dominate the East. In Painful, Brad encounters 3 and in Joyful, and Buddy will encounter 6. West side of Olathe 9th Ranked: Hawk Hollywood Hawk Hollywood and his gang rule Holly Wood. While his gang is mostly neutral towards Brad, Hawk Hollywood himself will fight Brad. Brad must defeat Hawk Hollywood to obtain the Mint Cloth - One of the 4 required items for the boat. In Pain Mode, Hawk Hollywood has mutated into a Joy Mutant. Hawk Hollywood's battle theme is 'Die Die Die!'. Members: * Perry Prichard * Several Unnamed members 8th Ranked: Han Tsunami Han Tsunami and his gang, the "Devil's Bath Boys", rule the Bathhouse. His gang can be neutral to Brad and kindly ask to leave, but Brad must defeat them to obtain the Large Fan - One of the 4 required items for the boat. Han can be easily defeated by using Diesel F. Bomb,due to his extreme weakness to fire. Han Tsumani's battle theme is 'Devil's Bath Boys'. Members: * Yo Hosei * Ernie Shozo * Herman Masatoshi * Huey Fujiwara * Marco Hitoshi * Ned Tanaka 7th Ranked: Buffalo Van Dyke Buff Van Dyke and his gang, the "Olathe Stampedes", rule the Snow. After ascending the mountain,you will run into him and his men. After initiating a fight,try to focus on his men first and then attack him.After defeat, he will leave his men for losing to Brad,and then join your party, taking his Toolbox with him. The toolbox is one of the 4 required items for the boat. Buffalo Van Dyke's battle theme is 'War Season'. Members: * Walker O'Brian * Butch Irons * Iroquois Planter * Redd Dillinger East Side of Olathe 6th Ranked: Vega Van Dam Vega Van Dam and his gang rule Vega Land. His land is very fond of color pink and his men wears a pink fabric hat. His land has been attacked by some men and Joy Mutant, causing his men to barricade the entrance to not let the monsters enter his land. Vega Van Dam's battle theme is '666 Killchop Deluxe'. Members: * Cooper * Joey Viper * Johnny Walrus * Gary Panther * Paul Peacock * Dig Rhino * Timmy Apple Cat * Fatty Peach Dog * Several men killed by Cooper 5th Ranked: Mr. Beautiful Mr. Beautiful and his men rule Pacifist Village. Mr. Beautiful and his men are all pacifist and refuse to fight and wearing a doll face mask. Before getting close to Mr. Beautiful, the path will be blocked by a Joy Mutant who was one of the unics. Mr. Beautiful's battle theme is 'Father's Call'. Members: * Several alive and dead B.B.B * Baby 4th Ranked: Lardy Hernandez Lardy (Farty on the list) is one of the Hernandez brothers and rules over Lardy's Truck with his gang, "Lardy's Transportation". He and his gang are the suppliers for East side of Olathe. When entering his truck and confirm with Lardy, he will response differently when masked or unmasked. Lardy Hernandez's battle theme is 'Mouth Wide Open'. Members: * Les Snatcher * Terry Dunk * Dory Dunk * Kala Peezer * Fred Doopey * Wahoo McMillen * Gary the Hot Soup * Unnamed Joy Mutant 3rd Ranked: Dice Mahone Dice and his gang rule Dice's House. The land looks deserted, but all his men went into hiding to ambush Buddy when entering one of the house. Their leader has already transformed into a Joy Mutant. Dice Mahone's battle theme is 'Roll the Dice'. Members: * Prince Devon * Blade Londa * Benny Omega * Bone Hammer Bill * Pete Thorne * Buck Spider * Two dead bikers 2nd Ranked: Sindy Gallows Sindy and his gang rule Sindy Road. His place is full of arrow turrets and many of his men are slaughtered by a Joy Mutant. After Sindy's attempt to fight the Joy Mutant, he was betrayed and "killed" by his ex-followers, who have now begun to worship the mutants. Sindy Gallows's battle theme is 'Arrow to the Head'. Members: * Louie * Juan Peltzer * Archie Cartwright * Dove Jackson * Woofy Sears 1st Ranked: Big Lincoln Big Lincoln and his followers rule Big Lincolns. As number one on the list, Big Lincoln is Olathe's strongest warlord. His cave is guarded by his followers. At the end of the cave, you will find out that a number of people died trying to take Big Lincoln's spot. Big Lincoln's battle theme is 'All American Badass'. Members: * Bullet Tom * Clark Cutter * Grip Ripper * Poker Heat Johnson Category:Painful Category:Joyful Category:Gangs Category:Painful Enemies Category:Joyful Enemies Category:Bosses